Laura Swan
by LucyLuLuLove
Summary: What if Bella had a twin cousin named Laura
1. Chapter 1

Laura Swan

Face: Kirsten Stewert with blonde hair

Everyone ...Meet Laura "Laurie " Carmalla Helen Swan.

I'm the twin cousin of Isbella Swan, ~

Laura Carmela Helen Swan

Species :Human

Gender:Female...Duh?

I hate my family i hate ever one one...Well expect Bella

We lived in London half of my whole life, When i turn 18 ...

I'm out ,gone ,Buh bye, Odious.

You know i think it's my fault my parents slipped.

Well they didn't yet leave.

We still live with another

Just ...in different homes...

Where moving to this empty lone full place called Forks. i have an Cousin ...

Her names Bella Swan ...Where the same age ..

My dad said we used to be best friends

Family :

Jared (Dad

Charlie Swan(Uncle)

Renne Dwyer (Aunt)

Phil Dwyer (step Uncle)

Bella Swan(Cousin)

Fun Facts:

I'm a loner...

i like to shop...Alone

I like to party

Fav color: ORANGE


	2. Chapter 2

London to Forks

UGH!:

I have always dreaded hearing the day I would leave London, Mom told me that we would be moving next door to Uncle Charlie and Cousin Bella , She to just Moved. Me and Bella we used to be, what you would call Bff, when we were like 10. Times changed, People change, I changed, She change, Where no longer Charlie and Jared little girls, Where the 17 year olds that grew up from that fantasy world we dreamed of going to , But we never went not once,

I stood in the window of my room at our apartment in central London I could see Big Ben from here, I had actually became Friends with Prince William and Prince Harry , But that's another story ,We write letters or talk ever now . God I can't wait till I'm 18 then goodbye America ,Hello London again. Mom and dad where putting my bags and suitcase's in the car .I walked around looking at my now empty room, when I see a frame face down on the floor, As I pick it up .

I laugh at it , It was me Kyle and Stanley ,Kyle's our cousin and Stanley in the back is my best friend , Taking the picture out of the frame I tossed it on the floor and folding up the picture tucking it in my back pockets of my shorts. "Think you could leave without saying by to us "I turned around to see Stan and Kyle, "I would never do that "I ran and hugged them "Imam miss you "Stan said,

Stan was more of a tough guy he never said stuff like that. I laughed and squiggled him "What about me? "Kyle whined "OH shut up "I hugged him whipping the tear out of my eye before "Are you crying"...too late "No I have eh, a feather flew in there "I said when mom yelled "HURRY UP! "We all laughed it was like an inside joke,

"Have your iPod?" Stan asked I smiled wide"Yep! in my pocket. "Kyle then said "Call us in a week from now! "I smiled sounded like dad; mom was laid back...alittle"Yes moms! "Kyle picked me up and slung me on his shoulder as we went outside to the car. "OH I'm gonna miss you! "I told them as I was backing my way into the car, I held their hands as Dad drove away ,

My hand began to slip from theirs as they ran"BYE!"I yelled we hit the corner and I couldn't see them anymore, my smile became a frown as I sat back down I took my iPod out changing the song we made just 6 months earlier. I took the pic of us three out and looked at as I close my eyes and let the sun hit me ,I felt alone and I just wanted to cry so I turned it on full volume, Kyle would play the guitar and Stan would the back music ...We swore up and down we would make it big, And we are...One day

We had finally made it, The place I'm supposed to call home...Forks , Washington ..ugh

I had just changed at the airport in my black skiny jeans my white tank top with my black jacket

When it hit three we had just got out the airport and began to walk outside to our taxi ,When a horn beeped I turned ,

"Bella"i mumbled under my breathe as she got of the beat up red Chevy I think it was?. She ran towards me and I ran toward her

We looked almost identical she smiled at me and I smiled at her then of course we hugged each other, Pulling away she smiled and I smiled agian

"You haven't change at all "she told me and we laughed, at the same time not even realizing it we both pull a strand of hair out and behind our ears

"Who's car? "I asked walking over it, I began to memorize looking at her truck, "You know, with a new paint job and a -?"

I stopped dead and looked puzzle for a second "What? Did you hit a dear or some shit?"I asked looking on the side of her Chevy.

She pulled me aside and said "Promise me you won't tell "she stiffened up and I said "Promise "she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car , She started it up and began to drive away when I heard my mom's voice in a faint distant calling out wait!.

"So what is it "Bella pulled aside of the road and pulled to me

"There's this guy "I jumped up and down

"Is he cute, Does he like pie? "I asked Bella gave me a puzzled face

"No,"


End file.
